Obsidirain
I am not insane! Except on the weekends. No sanity there. The following is the biography; for the battle, see Obsidirain (Tactics). 'is an obsidian dragon, and the eldest son of Valados and Latharia, the two oldest of the respective flight that exist within the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Obsidirain, like his siblings, were incredibly smart and intelligent. However, Obsidirain's intelligence would turn into aspiration to do better in the world and gain unmatchable influence and power. With his power and progress to become incredible in extent, he then, overwhelmed with evil (through the actions of Grimmok, discovered later), assassinated his own father and engulfed his mother in flames trying to kill her, and fled away to seek what he wanted. Later on, Obsidirain became known to be "absolutely insane", obsessed with his maddened schemes. He later made Obsyra Mountains, and made it so the rest of his dragonflight would never find him. There he set up his own lair, and enacted the Obsidiak-Kal genocide, in order to steal their skins and amplify himself. In his lair he set up often failed experiments, but with some powerful ones such as Red Tetsu. Obsidirain's plan was to rule over his dragonflight and control the whole of Obsyra Mountains. However, according to the efforts of the adventurers, he was either defeated or killed in his domain, and it is unknown where he currently is. Obsidirain was a major antagonist in A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated, and was described as the most insane, but hilarious character within the game itself. History Obsidirain was born long ago before the Maelstrom War. He was described by his parents to be the most innovative and brightest, yet displayed characteristics not of dragonkind. He made weapons that could destroy small mountains at a young age. Valados and Latharia, his parents, were speculative of his intelligence. During the time of his intelligence ascended into his dawning of adulthood, Obsidirain began over-thinking every possible situation, wanting the answers to everything. At a point in time, Obsidirain's thirst for knowledge would get the best of him, and he would murder his father, Valados, and steal his powers. In Valados' rest, Latharia came to and went to punish and kill Obsidirain, who which Obsidirain would fire flames at his own mother and depart. 'The War Reincarnated Obsidirain eventually made his home within Obsyra Mountains inside Obsidirain's Lair. There he led assaults and made minions to serve his commands, as well as increase his cooking abilities. At one point, the race of Obsidiak-Kal who lived on the mountain would suffer a sad day in their lives, where Obsidirain enacted a mass genocide, killing 90% of their population and stole their armor to enhance his skin. One member of this race named Tz'koran seeked vengeance for this. 'The Face of Madness' Tz'koran took a group of adventurers within the lair to defeat Obsidirain. Depending on what happens in the Red Tetsu encounter, Obsidirain is either killed or defeated. Obsidirain also serves as a major antagonist in many quests in the Obsyra Mountains, featuring humorous dialogue. When Obsidirain is defeated, he comments on his insanity and that everything is really all fun and games to him; and that he hopes to see the adventurers again to fight once again in earnest. When he is killed, he is shot at with his first creation, the Dragongun, empowered with the might of his father, cleansing Obsidirain of his insanity. Obsidirain laments on how imperfection makes the world whole and how everything arises from it, and that he was imperfect all along, realizing what life was, not about craziness and suffering, but comprehension instead. In his final moments, he apologizes for what he did, and that death will have the answers he seeks. 'Prelude to the Rise' It is revealed in Patch X-20: Prelude to the Rise, that in the past he built a machine similar to Red Tetsu; this machine was called the Black Oni. At the end of the Grimmok and OMNI encounters, visions are shown around the instance. One of them involves Grimmok tainting Obsidirain to kill Valados, Latharia, and several of the Obsidiak-Kal because they were protectors of the Obsyra Mountains in which the evil masterminds would establish a force. Telling Latharia about this makes her burst into tears, but she feels joy knowing her son rests in peace, and that the people behind his taint are dead. Personality Obsidirain was once a diligent, aspiring individual who became heartless and dwelling into self-interest. His alignment is thought to be of Chaotic Neutral, as he doesn't exist purely to destroy, but that he only cares about himself and is willing to share his glories, to the smallest extent. Weapons and Armour ... Abilities and Powers ... Quests ... Quotes ... Trivia *Obsidirain's favourite food is garlic bread and curry. This is comically referenced in the quest Order 69 which drops off a boss in his lair, Vitrous. *Obsidirain breaks the fourth wall with the Order 70 item as a reward from the aforementioned quest - the flavor text says "To those who are too incompetent to trespass in my lair, this item provides a god-given boost to getting some nicer items. I'd rather you roast in flames than get them though." *'Shadius' has stated he wishes to have Obsidirain feature in something else in the future; "He is just too damn hilarious, you can't kill someone like him off like that." Category:Characters